Wielki Magister Rommath
|Przynależność = Horda Królestwo Quel'Thalas Silvermoon |Stanowisko = Arcymag Quel'Thalas (dawniej) Herold księcia Kael'thasa (dawniej) |Lokacja = Iglica Słonecznej Furii Silvermoon |Status = Żyje |Mentorzy = Kael'thas Sunstrider |Kompani = Lor'themar Theron Halduron Brightwing Lady Liadrin Arcanis Mechanica (strażnik) |Sprzymierzeńcy = Poszukiwacze przygód }} Wielki Magister Rommath jest przywódcą magów krwawych elfów w Azeroth i oddanym sługą Kael'thasa Sunstridera. Ironicznie, zaatakowany broni się tylko za pomocą laski, nie używając żadnych zaklęć. Biografia Utalentowany mag, Rommath spędził część swojego życia w Dalaranie, przy Księciu Kael'thasie Sunstriderze. Jego moc była wystarczająco potężna, by zdobyć rangę arcymaga, tytuł dzielony nawet przez część miasta, radę rządzącą. Rommath po rozważeniu decyzji w Dalaranie tak wiele za ojczyzną tęsknił Silvermoon. Rommath wrócił do Quel'Thalas służył pod Wielkim Magisterem Belo'virem Salonar do czasu Trzeciej Wojny. Rommath był członkiem grupy, którą Kael'thas poprowadził do Outland, jednak został odesłany do Quel'Thalas na rozkaz swego Księcia: :"Większość grupy Kael'thasa zdecydowała się zostać w Outland, jednak Rommath został wysłany z powrotem, by zanieść wiadomość o nadziei dla tych krwawych elfów, którzy wciąż żyli w Quel'Thalas. Rommath wypełnił swą misję, snując opowieści o wspaniałej ziemi obiecanej i przekazując nauki Illidana (których stworzenie przypisał Kael'thasowi) i zasiewając ziarno nadziei, że Kael kiedyś powróci, by poprowadzić swych ludzi do raju. Od tego czasu Rommath przebywa w Quel'Thalas, gdzie pomaga w odbudowie i oczekuje na powrót swego księcia." Od powrotu jako herold księcia, Rommath założył nowy zakon Magów Krwi, którzy pomagają krwawym elfom odbić swą ojczyznę z rąk wroga. Pod jego dowództwem, zakon użył niewyobrażalnej magii, by odtworzyć pierwotną chwałę Silvermoon, które wygląda teraz niemal tak, jak wyglądało przed inwazją Plagi. Magowie Krwi nie ustają również w wysiłkach mających na celu odzyskanie panowania nad ziemiami otaczającymi miasto i zniwelowanie zagrożenia ze strony Plagi. Mimo że powszechnie spekulowano, czy lojalność Rommatha wobec swego księcia była większa niż lojalność wobec swego ludu, ostatecznie został on w Silvermoon, gdy Kael'thas i jego elfy skażonej krwi zaatakowały, co mogłoby wskazywać, że był on nieświadom, że Kael'thas służy jeszcze okrutniejszemu panu. Rommath zajmuje honorowe stanowisko w Silvermoon i przebywa w Iglicy Słonecznej Furii wraz z Lor'themarem Theronem i Haldurionem Brightwingiem. Nie zdaje on sobie sprawy z prawdziwej natury ludzkiej kobiety, Anveeny. Wrath of the Lich King Starszy Mistrz Rommath bierze udział w odtworzeniu Quel'Delaru i można go spotkać w oczyszczonej Słonecznej Studni. Po tym, jak Lor'themar próbuje odebrać Quel'Delar od graczy nie będących krwawymi elfami tylko po to, by zostać odrzuconym przez miecz, Rommath chroni graczy przed strażnikami dzięki lodowemu grobowcowi. Tam informuje, że złapanie miecza przez Lorda Regenta było błędem. Po uwolnieniu pozwala on graczom zabrać Quel'Delar i opuścić Słoneczną Studnię. Dla graczy będących krwawymi elfami Rommath niesie słowa wsparcia i że sin'dorei zawsze powstaną, by stawić czoła każdemu wrogowi. Ciekawostki * Rommath dzierży laskę podobną do , którą można zdobyć podczas zadania 21 The Traitor's Destruction, jak również do , którą można zdobyć pokonując Kael'thasa na Tarasie Mistrzów. * Mimo że jest on magiem, zaatakowany Rommath wykazuje brak jakichkolwiek czarów czy specjalnych zdolności. Nie wiadomo, czy jest to celowe, czy jest zwyczajnym niedopatrzeniem programistów. * Jego fryzura jest unikalna i nie jest obecnie dostępna dla graczy. Galeria Grand Magister Rommath.jpg Rommath.jpg Referencje Linki zewnętrzne es:Gran Magister Rommath fr:Grand magistère Rommath en:Grand Magister Rommath Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Silvermoon NPC Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos Kategoria:Krwawe elfy Kategoria:Magowie